


Girls & Boys

by ami_ven



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: That’s what little girls are made of.





	Girls & Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "sugar, spice & everything nice"

“That cannot possibly be what human girls are made of,” said Diana, incredulously. “Sugar and spice are a completely unsuitable base for any life-magic, even if you could determine what exactly ‘everything nice’ would entail.”

Bruce tried not to smile. “And what are Amazonian girls made of?” he asked.

“I was made of clay, from the mountains of Themyscira,” she said, matter-of-factly. “My mother meditated for many days before she began to form me, as is our custom.” Diana paused, frowning. “Why?”

He laughed, and kissed her. “Remind me to tell you what little boys are made of,” said Bruce.

THE END


End file.
